


Plans

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: AU, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Future, Internet Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think a paper plain could carry me to you?” Ben asked, lying on his bed with his laptop on his knees and Mike open in Skype.<br/>“Well you could try?” Mike chuckled, gazing adoringly at Ben who already had a soft blush high on his cheeks.<br/>-<br/>Ben who was in the cold rainy England, Mike, in the sunny California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a song i forgot  
> sorry

„I’ve got plans to get to you.“

“Do you?”

“Yeah. They are in the making.”

“But when?”

“Soon. I don’t know where the money goes, but I’ve got plans love.”

Mike smiled down at the display, pressing a finger over the new message Ben just sent him.

Ben who was in the cold rainy England, Mike, in the sunny California.

So far away.

“I can’t wait.” He texted back, smiling sadly as he was once again reminded that he couldn’t take the love of his life into his arms at any moment of the day, because he was so far away.

“I love you.” He added, knowing Ben would smile too, with his glasses slowly sliding down the bridge of his nose as he bend over his phone. He just knew.

“Love you too”

* * *

 

“Do you think a paper plain could carry me to you?” Ben asked, lying on his bed with his laptop on his knees and Mike open in Skype.

“Well you could try?” Mike chuckled, gazing adoringly at Ben who already had a soft blush high on his cheeks.

“I still need to earn enough. Can I stay at your apartment? Can’t even imagine how expensive the hotels there must be.” Ben nervously asked. They were now talking for months, careful at first, falling in love with words lighting up an otherwise dark display and with faces too far away to kiss.

“You can even stay in my bed if you like to. It's big enough…“ Mike looked around, also on his bed before getting up.

“Let me show you my bed.” He then showed Ben every little corner of his bedroom until Ben yawned, loud, so did Mike who excitedly explained the mystery behind the tiny hole in his bed frame.

“I’m sorry love. It's 12pm. I’m really tired. Have to earn some money tomorrow.”

“It's alright. Sleep tight, okay? And have sweet dreams and… I love you.” Mike pressed his fingertips again Ben's tiny face on his display, willing to feel the smile against his fingertips.

He looked so tired but so beautiful.

“Can’t wait to kiss you goodnight.” Ben said, big brown eyes fixed on his laptop, tracing along the lines of Mike's lips.

“Can’t wait to cuddle you until we fall asleep.” Mike murmured.

“Can’t wait to wake up next to you. I love you too.” With a last look, Ben ended the call.

* * *

 

“Tell me, how did you two meet?” Gary asked, leaning against the counter as he watched Ben preparing some food, laptop on the counter with Skype open. It's not such an unusual thing anymore. It was normal.

“You know pornhub?” Mike asked through the speaker, looking away from Ben's moving form to look for the person who asked.

“No, Mike” Ben groaned, rolling his eyes.

“A friend of a friend who moved to California and thought we would fit.” Ben explained, throwing a loving look at his boyfriend.

“The pornhub version sounds more fun.” Gary complained, moving away to leave Ben alone, with pixels of his lover.

“Don’t even think about it.” Ben said, pointing his knife at the laptop, grinning like a fool when Mike lifted his hands to show defeat.

“Never ever if you don’t wanna.” He said.

* * *

 

“I have enough money.” Ben declared the second the connecting was stable and Mike's face popped up on his screen.

“When can you come?” Mike asked instantly, with bright eyes and sudden excitement streaming through his veins.

“In 2 weeks time. My colleague will be back by then and then I can take a few weeks off.” Ben listed the dates on which he could fly to him, excitement making his voice high and rambly.

“The earliest. I will ask my employer tomorrow.”

* * *

 

“Book them in 2 weeks.” Mike texted him, grinning at his phone. He was allowed to take 2 weeks off.

Two weeks just to be with his boyfriend.

“Did the thing.” came it a few minutes back and a picture was linked with the exact dates.

“I can’t fucking wait.”  
“I want to hold you NOW.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

* * *

 

Nervously, Mike fiddled with his phone. He stood at the airport, holding a sign under his arm with bold letters declaring he was looking for a ‘Ben, aka love of my life’ and in the other hand a bundle of roses, a bit damaged from Mike's clenching hands.

Ben's plane landed 30 minutes ago and Mike was already on the airport for the last 2 hours.

A flow of people kept trickling out of the security part into the welcome area and he could hear some people talk in a British accent. His heartbeat tripled in speed and his eyes kept wandering, taking every person in until suddenly someone stood next to him.

“Love of your life?” a voice asked, feeling so familiar to his ears that he turned around in a flash, seeing brown hairs, brown eyes and a wide smile and he knew he found him.

“Ben.” He breathed, throwing his arms around the smaller man, feeling him for the first time, the way his hair tickled at the side of his face, how his hands gripped on the back of Mike's jacket and held on tightly and how the smaller man melted in his arms until Mike wasn’t even sure that they were ever separated.

“Mike Mike Mike.” Ben chanted, face pressed into Mike's neck, breathing in the new smell. A smell already comforting him.

“I love you.” They both breathed out, into the others skin, letting it sink in, hearing the words for the first time echoing in their heart without the added echo of the stereo of their phones or laptops.

Slowly, unwillingly, they parted, staring into each others eyes with so much love, with their hearts pumping in sync.

“Can I kiss you?” Ben asked, hand wrapping around Mike's neck while the other found its place on Mike's cheek.

“Please.” was all Mike could say before lips crashed onto his, filling his taste buds with the sweetest taste he could ever taste and his ears with the most beautiful sound they would ever hear. Ben's tiny gasp of breath when their lips touched.

It was heated, it was messy and still the softest kiss Mike has ever had.

“Let's get you home.” was all Mike could say when they broke apart, breath too short to continue.

“Yeah.” Ben agreed, picking up his luggage he'd thrown on the ground, smiling as he saw the roses on the ground.

“Yours?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and Mike had to pull him back into a kiss just to taste that smile.

“Now yours.”

* * *

 

“I always dreamed of this.” Ben whispered, curled into Mike's chest as the smaller spoon. Mike had an arm draped over his middle, legs entwined with his.

“When we just are. Not existing for anyone else but for the two of us. Being nobody else but two hearts beating in the darkness of the night.”

Mike pressed a kiss to Ben's naked shoulder.

“You tiny poet.” He chuckled and Ben cuddled back into him.

“Your tiny poet.” Ben corrected him grinning, eyes slowly closing from the lack of sleep in the last few days.

“Mine to love and mine to be loved.”

They fell asleep, then. Holding onto each other like life could never separate them ever again.

* * *

 

“Stay with me. Never leave me. Please.” Mike muttered, his face pressed into Ben's stomach where he woke up. Ben's hand in his hair stopped shortly but went back to petting his hair, dragging knowing fingers over hotspots for headaches and curing them by just simply being here.

“I…” Ben started, stopping in his tracks to think.

“I looked. I don’t really have a safe job back in England. I might even get something steadier here…” Ben said, morning light streaming into the room, setting the white room into yellow and orange flames.

“I... I can’t imagine a life without you, now that I had you for 13 days.” Ben said and he tugged slightly at Mike's hair, making him look up.

“I would have to go back. Pack my bags and quit my job, applying for a work license here in America, maybe getting help from the workplace I applied too.”

“I come with you.” Mike said instantly, crawling up so he could press his lips to Ben's, making the smaller man close his eyes in pleasure.

“You stay here and make room in your wardrobe and in the kitchen. I will bring a lot of kitchenware. Just so you know.” They smiled, foreheads pressed together.

“We have a future.”  
“Together.”

* * *

 

“Still the love of your life?” Mike whipped around, grinning widely as he took his husband into his arms after 2 weeks of Ben being in England, visiting family.

“Always the love of my life.” Mike answered, remembering the moment he had held Ben for the first time in his arms, 4 years back. Even now, when he pulled the man closer to his heart, he felt the same, so much love, so much excitement.

“Let's go home. James is watching Mia and you know he isn’t trusted with her.”

“I was just going to ask where my little bean is.” Ben joked, leaning into Mike's side as they walked out of the airport.

“Being quite angry for not being taken with me to pick daddy up.”  
“You need to bribe her with some chocolate to love you again.” Laughing, they walked into the setting sun to their car, to the future they could never have imagined only years ago.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
